I love you, always
by Sakhura010
Summary: This is a SasuSaku fanfic where Sakura and Sai will follow Sasuke in Canada and find him. And when Sakura had known that Sasuke has a girlfriend, Karin on Canada. Sakura just applied as a nanny of Sasuke without him knowing that Sakura is on disguise.


_ Chapter 1 – The Emoting "Me"_

_ Sakura was really in love with Sasuke_

_ But she doesn't want to know it to him_

_ Because she know that their friendship_

_ Will break if it will happen_

* * *

A/C:Another day has passed when Sasuke left their town. Sakura became so sad because of that. Sakura and Sasuke were bestfriends since they were young. Also, there is Sai and Ino. There group is called SSiS Leaf - Sasuke,Sai, Ino, Sakura Leaf. There leader is Sasuke, as usual.

Well, let's begin this story.

"_Ummm . . ." Ino said while thinking for something. "You are still thinking for Sasuke,aren't you?" Ino added_

_Sakura smiled "No, I'm not! I think . . ." She became sad_

_"Sakura, don't worry about him. He's old enough so he can handle things."Sai said while smiling_

_"Not that I am worrying 'bout him . . ." Sakura said ("I am just missing him . . .)_

_"So what are you feeling? You okay?" Sai asked_

_"Of course I am!" Sakura smiled forcedly_

_"You're missing him, aren't you?" Ino asked while smiling strangedly._

_"Of course! He's our team leader and also our bestfriend. Of course I'll miss him!" Sakura said frankly._

_"You are changing our topic, Saku-san" Ino said. "I'm not saying about our team or group or whatever!" Ino said_

_"Ummmm . . ."Sakura thought for something. ("I hope he's okay there")_

_"By the way girls, what course will you two take?" Sai asked_

_"I'll take Medicine!" Ino said_

_"You're afraid of blood, right?" Sakura said_

_"Now, I think 'no' " Ino said_

_"What about you, Saku-san?" Sai asked_

_"I think Nursing"Sakura said doubtly_

_"Okay" Sai said_

_"What about you, Sai-kun?" Sakura asked_

_"MASCOM or Medicine" Sai said_

_"Awwww . . ." Sakura said_

_"You should take Medicine, Sai-kun . . ." Ino said_

_"Why?" Sai asked_

_"So, we can be together!" Ino said flirteously_

_"It depends . . ." Sai said_

_"Guys, I'd rather go now . . . " Sakura said_

_"Okay . . ."Sai said then smiled_

_Sakura walked away . . . Then ran away_

_"Was she feeling 'Out of place'?" Ino said_

_"Dunno . . ." Sai said_

_"It's your fault, Sai-kun!"Ino said_

_"Ino-chan, don't think it was me . . ." Sai said_

_"Hmph!" Ino expressed_

_Sai smiled "You look cute when you're angry!" Sai said_

_Ino blushed while gazing at him then : "Hmph!"_

Sakura is running going to her room. That she can't stop herself to Sasuke so much

_"Blob!" The door sounded after she closed the door with bad feeling_

Sakura hugged her pillow tightly, that she named "Sasuke"

_"Sasuke, why did you plan to go at Canada!!" She said sadly then followed by lonely tears._

_"I'm really angry to myself! I wish I had confessed my feelings to you before you left . . ." She said then throw her pillow at her bed._

_" I really love you_!!!" _She said "Why can't you feel it?!" Tears came out to her both eyes, especially in_ _the left eye (Psychological basis – When you cried and the tear/s first came out from the left, it means "pain", when it first came out to the right, it means "_happiness_")._

**-****Knock-Knock-Knock**-

"_Huh?" Sakura was shocked._

"_Sakura, are you there?" Ino asked_

"_Yes, I'm here. . . Why?" Sakura asked while wiping her tears_

"_Can I come in?" Ino asked_

"_Yes, you can . . . The door's open." Sakura agreed_

* * *

**Opens the door------------------------------------------------**

"_Why do you look sad so much?"Ino asked "You okay?" She added_

"_This is nothing ,Ino . . ." Sakura answered_

"_Oh? I don't believe you, Sakura" Ino said_

"_Please believe me . . . I'm okay . . ."Sakura said then sniffed_

"_You are crying, aren't you?" Ino asked_

"_No . . ."Sakura answered_

"_Sakura, I know you since we're at Primary Level. . . So, don't fool me around" Ino said_

"_Okay, okay, okay!!!" Sakura said quickly_

" '_Okay' what?" Ino asked_

"_I'm crying because . . ."Sakura said "I'm crying because . . ." Sakura added_

"_You're crying because??? What?!" Ino asked "Ah . . . Looks like I know!" Ino said_

"_Ummm . . ." Sakura said_

"_It's because of Sasuke, right? Ino asked_

"_Yeah . . ." Sakura answered_

"_Why are you crying in such a boy!" Ino said_

"_I dunno . . ." Sakura said_

"_I know, you like him." Ino said_

"_No, I'm not!" Sakura answered a lie_

"_Sakura, it's obvious. . . Extremely OBVIOUS!!!" Ino said_

"_I don'tlike him, Ino" Sakura answered. " I don't really like him . . ." Sakura added_

"_Sakura, it'sobviously –" Ino had stopped._

"_The reason why I don't like him because 'I LOVE HIM!!!' " Sakura shouted_

"_But that's what I mean before . . ." Ino said_

"_Ino, the word 'like' is very different to the word 'love' " Sakura said_

"_For me, it's only the same." Ino said_

"_It's because you are not still expriencing 'love' "Sakura said_

"_Hmph! I don't care!" Ino expressed_

"_Ahahahaha!! You are so childish!!" Sakura said_

"_Don't care. At least I'm beautiful!" Ino said_

_*Sniff* *Sniff* *Sniff* - Sakura started to cry again_

"_Oh? Why are you crying again? Instead of we are happy this moment. You're crying again."Ino asked_

"_This is nothing, Ino" Sakura answered. "I just – " Sakura sniffed_

"_You're just?" Ino asked_

"_I just remember something." Sakura sniffed then continue to cry "Huhuhuhuhuhuhuh[crying]" Sakura cried_

"_Sakura, please stop crying . . . Please?" Ino asked_

"_I wanted to . . . [sniffed] But I cannot stop . . ."Sakura said_

"_Let's go to the mall, youl ike? Let's go shopping! Then, you'll be happy!" Ino invited her._

"_Sorry Ino . . . I'm not in the mood" Sakura rejected_

"_Okay!!!" Ino accepted her decision_

"_Aren't you going somewhere?" Sakura asked_

''_Oh yes!! I forgot!! Thanks for reminding me! OMG! I'd be late. See you around, Sakura!" Ino said frankly_

"_Okay, just go. Take care . . ." Sakura said_

"_Okay, take care, too . . ." Ino replied then walked away._

_-----------------------------Opens the door------------------------------_

"_Blob!" The sound of the door being close_

_("I'd rather stand up and walk around park") Sakura thought for that_

**She walks towards the door and open it to go outside.**

* * *

_PARK------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------_

**Sakura was humming while walking around the park thinking for something.**

_(''What do I supposed to do now?") Sakura asked herself_

"_**SAKURA-CHAN!!!"**__ ??? SAID_

"_Ummm??" She take a look behind her "Sasuke?!" Sakura said_

" _I wish I could be him, but I'm not . . ." ??? Said_

_("Geez . . . Just Naruto. How embarassing. . .!") Sakura said " Oh, hi Naruto-kun!" Sakura smiled but it's obvious that she is still sad_

"_You look sad, Sakura-chan . . ." Naruto said while lying himself to a wall. Then walked towards Sakura_

"_Wow! How did you know?" Sakura said_

"_It's obvious in your eyes." Naruto said_

"_Ummm . . . Really?" She smiled again_

"_Sakura, what happened?" Narutoreally sounds like worrying_

"_This is noting . . ." She smiled_

"_Then let's eat in that restaurant. I'll treat you." Naruto said ("Then at least I'll call it a DATE!!! Just say 'Yes')_

"_NO THANKS, Naruto. But thanks for inviting" Sakura said_

_("Aw!!!") "Okay, if that's your decision ("How sad . . . :(( )_

"_Because I know you'll call it a 'date' " Sakura smiled fakely_

"_No, I'll not" Naruto lied ("Even it's really yes . . .")_

"_Thanks, but I'm not hungry . . ." Sakura said_

"_Then let's hang out!" Naruto said_

"_Okay!" Sakura said_

* * *

_Sakhura010 : I wish you liked my very first story. I wasn't a good writer enough, right? But I still decided to write here. I don't really created this account in purpose. I dunno that this website is for writers? or just writer-like persons. _

I hope you'll write a good review for this.


End file.
